That Woman
by BluSakura
Summary: Implied CloTi oneshot. Takes place in KH2 during Cloud's battle with Sephiroth. Watch as the Masamune wielder slowly loses his confidence. All because of that woman.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: I am back with another shot dedicated to CloTi! Thanks for all of the support, and please be sure to read my other CloTi works! Note that I'm not sure if these are the exact words, but it's the gist of it. Enjoy!

_**&&&**_

"Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things."

Scrutinizing them now as they walk away, admittedly, that boy and his pets were practiced. I am mildly interested in his weapon. But a mere key is not very satisfying.

What I crave is to see the puppet, cowering in fear of the darkness. I want him smothered in the abyss, shivering in the shadows, falling deeper into the chasm where any possibility of illumination is obliterated. He will never be able to find his light. And any radiance will decline him. It is only a matter of time before I am able to demonstrate that.

The puppet, Cloud, and I are one and the same.

Light footsteps approach. Not heavy enough to be Cloud, three different sets of resonance. The boy with his pets have come.

"Did you give him my message?" Though, I all ready know the answer. I know all answers.

"Maybe." It is difficult to hold in my amusement. This boy, with his voice full of false maturity, a façade of an adult, a young, underdeveloped mortal being, who is no match for me. I take delight knowing that with a flick of my wrist, I am able to have him on his knees, begging for death. But this useless, key-wielding boy is not who I want.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!"

Ah, he comes.

I cannot hide the growing smirk on my face as I turn to watch the angered puppet stride nearer to me. His Murasame is drawn, his eyes absolute with conviction. It is only a matter of time before I wipe away his audacity with a swift brush of the Masamune.

I feel my grin grow. "Cloud…you'll never let go of the darkness."

He readies the Murasame. All ready I can feel his anger. His control depleting, his darkness cultivating, and I revel in it. "Shut up!"

Every step closer I take to him, I can feel his power over himself waning. He is losing himself in the darkness.

So sad. It would be much easier for him if he would just embrace it. I raise Masamune. "You'll never let go of your past…"

"Shut up!"

And his control is shattered.

His anger, his fear, his regret…all of which complete me, soothing me as our clash continues. The puppet lashes out blindly, unable to see the atmosphere around him, unable to hear the cheers from the boy and his pets. Only I exist.

Soon, the darkness will take over.

I will take over.

The air around us whips onto our bodies, clanging emits from the impacts of our blades. Our blades. Our brother blades. They know our conflict. They know they are brothers. But they are not to worry. Soon, they will be one.

Moments pass, he is exhausted. I am still as restored as when I began the battle for control over the puppet. Our brother blades are locked together, and staring into his fatigued eyes, I can feel him fade. Yet, there is one last spark that has yet to vanish. It is futile, Cloud. You cannot fight the darkness anymore. You cannot hope to find your light.

"Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!"

The last glimmer in his eyes is almost gone. I feel him losing strength. He is giving in.

"Wrong!"

What?

"Tifa! Stay back!"

Fear and desperation fills his eyes, but not the fear I revel in. It is not fear for his life. It is fear for another. Who is this, Cloud? Is this someone I can take away from you?

"How can I? I want to help you!"

The glisten in his eyes returns…why is this? The only one who can affect you in any way, Cloud, is me. This woman cannot help you. She will not help you.

Our brother swords part abruptly, and I feel the shock of the separation. Our brother swords want to be one. Can't you see Cloud? You were never meant to be independent. I will exist as long as you exist.

"You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness."

"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light."

Cloud gazes at her, and something else fills his eyes. What is it that makes your eyes bright, Cloud? The fear is still there, but regret and hate is replaced by a sickeningly endearing gaze. It makes me sick.

It matters not. This girl will not be any hindrance to me. The time is now. I must dispose of her quickly.

She jumps back.

Ah, it seems as if she is rather skilled as well.

"The darkness will be there, Sephiroth…but in a place you can't reach."

I feel Cloud gaining his strength. Is it really possible, Cloud? Can this woman truly surround you with light? Will this light accept you? Will you accept it in return?

Well, woman, I do believe you have made me curious.

"Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do."

She is no match for me, that can be certain. The woman knows this well, and yet she still pursues me so. Her punches are easily dodged, and she can barely avoid the slower motions of Masamune.

"No!" I hear from Cloud as he covers his face.

I wonder. Cloud, was that flash of light too bright for you? Is someone actually affecting you the same way I do? Is it truly possible that you may not fall into darkness? What is so captivating about this woman that influences you so?

Another flash, Cloud? She must be rid of now!

I lunge for the woman. It is the end for her. Say goodbye to your light, puppet. Embrace the darkness, accept your fate.

"Look out!" That blasted boy!

I feel Masamune connect, but to what? The light she emits is rather bright…I must regain my composure.

Cloud? How could have this happened? You, protecting this woman with your very life? What is this feeling I see in your eyes? Confusion? Desperation? There is…one more…Cloud, what is it? Why do I now understand you anymore?

"Cloud, you can have my light."

No…

"The light doesn't suit you."

He looks up at me, exhaustion evident in his eyes, but the light also there.

Tell me, Cloud. Have I failed?

"I just…don't know…"

No…

No…

"Stop!"

Perhaps that woman was quite a setback after all.

**_&&&_**

BluSakura: Well, what did you all think? It's something I haven't done before, and I'm not so sure how it turned out. Reviews please, and please read my others! Thanks so much!


End file.
